


I'm here, Penny

by ignaIoser



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser
Summary: Penelope's father died. Salvatore School and magic doesn't exist. The characters attend Mystic Falls high and are all close.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I'm here, Penny

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something i thought of idk if it will be posted.

It was a normal day at school. Josie, Hope and Lizzie we're all the first ones to homeroom. As they took their seats, 5 minutes later MG, Raf, Kaleb and Landon walked in. They all took their seats.

Josie's eyes wandered around the room, looking for her short, auburn-haired girlfriend. She was no where t be seen. Their homeroom teacher walked in. As he took attendance, Penelope's name was called. No answer. He called again, this time using her last name. 

"Penelope Park. Has anyone heard anything from Penelope. Josie?"

"Um, no, Mr Williams, sorry." The class turned around to look at Josie, who's face was pale with concern. 

After attendance, Mr Williams proceeded to tell everyone about the homecoming dance this Friday. Hope turned to face Josie "So, were you that good?" she asked, with a smirk. 

"What?" 

"In bed. I mean you obviously rocked her world, right? Penelope never misses homeroom." 

"I know. And EW Hope, gross."

"Hey! It's not like you're denying anything."

"Miss Saltzman. Miss Mikaelson. Anything you'd like to share?" Hope and Josie looked up to a very stern faced teacher. "No, Mr Williams. Go on" the pair say.

"Okay. As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." He quickly glanced at Hope and Josie. "You will need to line up outside and 6:30. The dance will commence at-"

And then suddenly, the principal burst through the door. "Mr Williams, sorry to interrupt. A word, please?"

This arose chatter between the students. Some talking about homecoming. Some making up a rumour about Mr Williams selling weed to the jocks behind the bleachers. But Josie knew it wasn't true. Mr Williams was a dork. Who'd wanna sell him weed? 

All Josie could think about is how the empty chair looked without the love of her life sat in it. 

Five minutes later, Mr Williams walks back in. This time, with company. It's Penelope. She was wearing what Josie had seen her in last night. Grey sweat pants and Josie's cheerleading hoodie. 

Penelope quickly filled the empty chair, ignoring any whispers or stares she got. "Penny, why are you so late? And why are you wearing" she waved her hand over Penelope in a sarcastic manner "that?"

Then, Penelope looked up. She had been crying. Sobbing even. Her green eyes met Josie's brown ones. Josie swear she could feel her heart break into a million pieces. She was about to ask Penelope what was wrong, then the bell rang. Penelope quickly left her seat, leaving class as quickly as she humanly could. 

"Mr Williams. What's wrong with Penny- Penelope?"

"I'm sorry, Josie, I'm not allowed to share that information with you." Josie stared blankly at his face. "What? Why? I'm her girlfriend."

"And as her girlfriend, I expect you respect her privacy. I'm sure she will tell you when she's ready. Now go to class, you're going to be late"

Josie angrily left, giving the door a slam on her way out. She didn't care about class. All she cared about was finding the love of her life. She needed to find Penelope. She needed her warm body against hers. 

Her first thoughts were to look in the girls' bathroom. Penelope suffers with anxiety, and that's where Josie takes Penelope to calm down when she knows she's about to have one. 

Josie bursts through the floor. Penelope is tangled up in herself on the floor, loudly sobbing. Josie throws herself at the girl, picking her up and placing Penelope on her. She doesn't ask what's wrong. She just lets Penelope soak Josie's chest with tears. 

Silence fills the bathroom. Penelope quickly dries her eyes and sits up, looking into Josie's eyes. "What happened Penelope?" Josie's voice cracks as her heart breaks for her gorgeous girlfriend. 

"My, um, my dad died JoJo. I- I don't know what happened." Josie noticed a single tear trickle down Penelope's face. Josie wiped it with her palm, resting her hand on Penelope's cheek. Penelope's voice cracked. "I'm broken JoJo" 

Once again, Penelope's loud sobs filled the bathroom. Josie took Penelope back into her warm embrace, playing with the girl's hair as she loudly sobbed into her already-tear-soaked t shirt. As silence fell over the bathroom again, Josie is sure Penelope is fast asleep. This indicates to Josie that she barely slept last night. She gently rocks Penelope awake. "Penny. Come on, baby. Get up. We can skip the rest of the day. We can go to my house and watch FRIENDS all day, and we can cuddle. I'll sincerely listen to you. I love you, baby" 

Penelope looks up with her green orbs and let out a small smile. "I'd love that. I love you too, JoJo."

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have gotten emotional writing this.


End file.
